1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste weft removal device for removing the waste weft with a catch cord yarn after the weft is cut off in a jet loom, and more particularly, to a thread removal device which uses a catch cord yarn without a shed motion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, weaving of a textile in a jet loom in the past has proceeded as follows.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a weft 100 is thrust by a water injection through the shed of a warp 102. The weft 100 is conventionally thrust about 6-10 cm more than the width of a textile 104. Thus, when the thrust weft 100 is cut by a cutter 108, the waste weft 100 is entangled with a catch cord yarn 110 by the shed motion of catch cord yarn heddles 112. The entangled weft is then twisted by the rotation of a spindle 114 and removed out of the jet loom. Generally, the catch cord yarn 110 is formed with four strips of threads which are moved according to the shed motion of the catch cord yarn heddles 112. The shed motion of the catch cord yarn heddles 112 is transmitted to the catch cord yarn 110.
As described hereinabove, the weft 100 is entangled with the catch cord yarn 110 by the shed motion of the catch cord yarn 110. The entangled weft and yarn 113 is removed out of the jet loom through the spindle 114 and collected in a collecting box.
Such conventional devices, however, still suffer from a number of problems. For example, the four-strip catch cord yarn is moved up and down by the shed motion along with the operation of the jet loom and in the Dobby machine, only the catch cord yarn is to be moved in the shed motion. Such causes much abrasion on the machine and renders the preliminary operation of the machine difficult. Further, to avoid thread cuts, it is necessary to manage the four strips of the catch cord yarn so that tension for each of the strips equals the others. This requires much attention and complicates the device.
Moreover, in the conventional waste weft removal devices, the shed motion of the catch cord yarn interferes with the edge parts of the weft, causing difficulty in normal weaving operations.